Discussion utilisateur:Philoust123
C-IMZADI-4 * les listes genre: Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), seront-elles vouées à disparaître lorsque les catégories équivalente seront complètes ??? :MA-en les a supprimé (ce qui empêche de pouvoir les suivre), mais perso, j'ai toujours préféré ces listes aux catégories car elles peuvent être plus détaillées, mieux présentées (ex Personnel de l'USS Voyager). - From Cardassia with pain février 28, 2010 à 17:44 (UTC) moi aussi je préfère les listes aux catégories, mais par contre, je déteste ces listes-tableaux comme pour le personnel du Voyager, je trouve visuellement cela trop nébuleux, toutes ces infos sont sur l'article de l'individu, si on cherche des infos sur un individu, on va sur sa fiche, je ne suis pas sûr que ces listes-tableaux soient réellement judicieuses... ces infos devant être sur la fiche, cela est du travail en plus quasi-doublon... en ce moment en faisant les épisodes, lorsque je découvre qu'un personnage de l' Enterprise-D n'est pas sur la liste, je le rajoute, mais cela m'ennuyerait de devoir rechercher des infos à mettre dans une éventuelle liste-tableau sachant qu'un jour tout cela serait sur son propre article, tu vois le truc. lorsque je vérifie si le perso est bien listé, au moins sur celle de l'Enterprise-D, c'est clair, concis et précis, je vois de suite... de plus ces listes-tableaux me gênent également sur les listes des épisodes par saison comme pour TNG saison 1, même remarque, si l'on souhaite des infos sur l'épisode, on clique sur le lien et hop !!! pas besoin de se rajouter encore du travail !!! En bref, je verrais bien plutôt des listes claires, concises et précises ! le Forçat de Rura Penthe :Il est vrai que l'exemple que je mets en avant est le seul établi de la manière suivante. Contrairement aux autres listes de perso, j'avais créé ce tableau compte tenu de la situation particulière du Voyager, parti avec 141 membres et qui ne peut en avoir de renforts de Starfleet, l'équipage s'étant par la suite adjoint des membres de différentes origines (Starfleet, ex-Maquisards, Kes et Neelix, ex-Borgs, ex-Equinox...). D'ailleurs, de nombreuses références égrènent le nombre de membres, le nombres de races au fil de la série détaillés dans le décompte progressif {il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à le mettre à jour, en vérifiant avec Ex-Astris Scientia, j'avais arrêté à l'époque n'ayant pas vu les épisodes de cette période}. Tu remarqueras que je m'étais pas fait chier autant sur les autres listes qui étaient des listes simples ;) - From Cardassia with pain février 28, 2010 à 23:27 (UTC) c'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème de nébulosité, j'y suis allé récemment pour rajouter un perso, et je sais pas j'ai calé sur le tableau ne trouvant pas sa place alphabétique... par contre, je suis d'accord sur la section qui fait le compte sur les effectifs, c'est une bonne idée... :Donc autre exemple, celui de Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Dans cette liste, les personnages sont classés par époque (2240, 2260, 2270, 2280), ce qui serait exclu avec la catégorie du même nom. L'ajout d'informations complémentaires et notes y est également impossible. bah ! tu vois moi je préfère cette version par décennies... et comme ça change vraiment de capitaine et d'équipage entre Pike et Kirk, pour celui de pike on retrouve immédiatement... A part mettre entre parenthèses leur arrivée, départ ou mort, civils pour le "-D", je vois ça comme du doublon :Mais j'avoue que certaines listes sans intérêt pourraient être redirigées vers une catégorie à terme une fois complétée. Pour les épisodes TNG par saison, tu remarqueras que je n'avais mis à l'époque que le numéro, le nom anglais et français (liste simple) alors que MA-en détaillait déjà les stardate et autres infos, ce que comme toi, je trouvais sans intérêt. Par la suite, quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de mettre à jour la première saison TNG. D'un côté, je trouvais ça sympa avec le résumé et les photos (Visuellement, c'est plus facile de retrouver un épisode qu'on cherche par la photo ou le résumé), mais je savais déjà que ça allait être l'horreur pour faire la même chose sur la suite, malheureusement, le type est pas revenu pour les compléter et on le comprend Lol;) - From Cardassia with pain février 28, 2010 à 23:27 (UTC) dans le cas de la recherche, éventuellement je comprends l'idée du coup de la photo ou du résumé pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient ni le titre français ni US... maintenant moi je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire ça sur les 29 saisons restantes !!! je me sens obligé d'un coup de dire mille mercis à cet archiviste de la 1ère heure pour TNG Saison 1 !! maintenant est-ce vraiment judicieux pour les persos de VOY, on peut comme pour les vaisseaux Enterprise, mettre simplement entre parenthèses après le nom - son origine (ex-maquisard, ex Equinox...) et année d'arrivée et/ou de départ ou mort - et pour éviter ce qui me semble être du doublon, le reste de son pedigree sur sa fiche... ça ne se fera pas dans l'immédiat mais dans 10 ans (pff!!) après les épisodes, je verrais bien d'autres mises en formes !!! comme les accès portail avec ces tableaux coincés sur le côté !! argh !! ils m'énervent ceux-là !!! saurais-tu me dire la différence entre "par'Mach" #1 et "par'Mach'kai" #2 ? le #1 est dans un titre mais n'a pas de définition chez MA-en alors que le #2 oui... :Sur l'Encyclopédie klingonne (wiki), on trouve : :Par'Mach = love (en), romance (en) http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/par%27Mach :Par'Mach'kai = romantic companion (en), romantic partner (en) http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/parmaqqay voici: en 2364 (Josh Clark)]] ;Officier tactique 2 (2364) En 2364, cet enseigne humain était sur la passerelle à la station tactique lors de la mission sur Rubicun III. ( ) lire surtout l'info-carré... comme pour en:Patricia Tallman, je vais assumer le fait que c'est le même personnage puisqu'aucune contradiction de tournage pour son rôle d'officier ne se présente... en:Josh Clark ;Officier de sécurité (2368) & officier du Commandement (2370) En 2368, cette recrue humaine est affectée à la sécurité, lors de la prise de contrôle de certains officiers par des criminels désincarnés de Mab-Bu VI. ( ) En 2370, elle servit comme officier de la Division du Commandement et se trouvait sur la passerelle à la console tactique, lorsque l' Enterprise-D s'écrasa sur Veridian III. ( ) En 2372, elle devint l'officier armement de l' . ( ) j'ai désormais le même problème avec en:Brian Demonbreun qui joue :en:Andrew Powell dans TNG et un officier sur DS9... moi je suis pour la fusion, mais j'ai de nouveau du mal à comprendre la politique de MA-en... il n'y a aucune contradiction de tournage, le perso est en bleu dans TNG et apparaît en bleu dans DS9 où après il évolue... ---- Chronologie :Sinon que penses-tu de la nouvelle mise en forme de la chronologie à partie de 1900 pour l'instant (me suis fait chier comme pas possible pour la recherche et vérif des infos - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 18:44 (UTC) ::Si vous permettez que je m'immisce dans cette section, ayant suivi un peu le processus, je trouve que tu as fait un travail remarquable sur la chronologie, Philoust, du point de vue fond et forme (c'est nettement au dessus de MA-en) et je ne dis pas ça pour t'amadouer et que tu ne jettes pas mes images :-) WariWulf août 30, 2010 à 19:06 (UTC) :Sur les images => Je sais que je vais être chiant, mais techniquement l'image d'Amélia Earhart (la vraie) ne devrait pas figurer dans la base de données, selon les règles générales de MA-en. En effet, MA n'est pas Wikipedia et devrait se limiter uniquement qu'aux sources Star Trek. A force, l'intégration de ce genre de photos va rendre le site complètement incompréhensible entre images trek et non trek. - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) ::OK, c'est vrai que la page Amelia Earhart fait partie des personnages des épisodes et pas du monde réel ou de production, donc finalement je suis d'accord avec toi, on peut enlever l'image. WariWulf août 30, 2010 à 19:18 (UTC) :Concernant les autres images, je n'ai rien à dire, j'avoue aussi préférer des schémas (tant qu'on y est autorisé par l'auteur) que des vagues explications techniques ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) :Réalité => J'avoue avoir mis en place des règles spécifiques plus "souples" vis-à-vis de l'extrapolation de la réalité (explications détaillées et précision du niveau d'extrapolation), mais techniquement, je suis encore plus strict que MA-en, où c'est réellement le bordel absolu, vu qu'ils changent d'avis comme de chemise (les exemples contradictoires sont très très nombreux). Si on obéissait strictement aux règles de MA-en, je me ferais un plaisir d'éliminer plus de 50 % des évènements de leur chronologie, parce que non datée. Pour ma part, l'univers trek est le même univers que le notre, avec quelques exceptions mineures (les divergences vont toutefois s'amplifier au fil des années). - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) pour les images, je n'ai pas suivi et pour la chrono, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder l'ensemble de ton travail, mais certaines pages que je prenais au hasard, ainsi que "la politique du canon", mais promis, je vais faire un tour plus sérieux en comparant avec MA-en :Grrrrr et moi qui me fait chier comme un taré à chercher toutes les pages liées et à vérifier chaque ligne de dialogue pour voir si ce que raconte MA-en est vrai ou une extrapolation qu'ils n'admettront pas. (Lien utile : http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/ds93s.htm ) effectivement, on se doit de respecter au maximum les règles et la spécification "trek", personnellement, j'ai du mal à suivre MA-en et leurs règles sur la réalité extrapolée et certaines admissions dans le canon. bref, faut que je relise tout pour m'améliorer... et puis je reprendrai mon travail sur les ébauches et les références, j'en ai encore au moins pour 2 ans !!! Tous les 3 à ce rythme, on va être tout bon tout bon !!! le fond et la forme, moi ça me plait !!! avec novembre pour les 5 ans qui arrivent, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose car une fois, on m'a dit que MA était une nébuleuse, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais si on peut faire disparaître ce sentiment, je crois qu'on est vraiment sur un bon rythme de croisière A plus à vous deux C-IMZADI-4 août 30, 2010 à 20:11 (UTC) :=> Tout wiki est une nébuleuse, surtout au commencement ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 20:47 (UTC) t'inquiète, jhe m'y penche sérieusement, en tout cas franchement le peu que j'ai regardé hier soir, je trouve que c'est clair, concis et précis... l'idéal !!! tu as bien fait de mettre à chaque fois la phrase sur l'extrapolation et sa date afin de créer un repère. j'imagine que tu vas faire ça pour l'ensemble de la chrono en la remontant ? je pense avoir tout regardé, c'est énorme en fait !!! ta nouvelle présentation des faits est parfaite, elle permet vraiment de comprendre ce qui est dit ou extrapolé... félicitations !!! :Et surtout, on se repère nettement mieux chronologiquement. MA-en, avec sa politique du on met que si la date est dite ou citée à l'écran, devient quasiment incompréhensible à force. :Petite comparaison de la chronologie dans les années des deux guerres mondiales avec MA-en (pour voir à quel point leur politique est efficace) : :* 1914 - The last passenger pigeon on Earth dies. (TOS: "The Man Trap") => Au passage aucune mention de l'année, 20 minutes à rechercher et trouvé sur Wikipedia ("The last of its kind. Earth history, remember? Like the passenger pigeon or buffalo.") :* 1915 - Albert Einstein creates his Theory of General Relativity. (TNG: "The Nth Degree") => Aucune mention d'année :* 1916 - In an alternate timeline, Vladimir Lenin is assassinated. The murderer is never captured; bystanders claim he vanished into thin air. The assassination was part of the Temporal Cold War - a breach of the Temporal Accord. (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II") => ok :* 1917 - Around this year, the Bolsheviks and their leader Vladimir Lenin gain power over the nation of Russia and help form the USSR. (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II") => "Someone assassinated Lenin in 1916. / Who took his place ? / No one. / So without Lenin, the Bolsheviks never gained power. Russia didn't become communist, and Germany never considered it a threat." D'où vient cette année 1917, ça peut très bien se passer dans les années 30 ? :* 1918 - None yet :=> La première GM n'a donc pas existé ? Pourquoi Spock en fait-il mention ? :* 1939 - Ralph Offenhouse is born on Earth. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") => ok :* 1940 - As part of the Second World War, the Battle of Britain begins. (DS9: "Homefront") => Première référence de 2GM (enfin) et pourtant la bataille d'Angleterre (citée) n'est pas datée et la 2GM n'est pas citée dans cet épisode. S'agit-il réellement d'un épisode de la 2GM alors ou d'un conflit différent ? :* 1941 - Germany is at war with Great Britain. (TNG: "Manhunt") => ok. Au passage "Grande Bretagne", l'article "Royaume-Uni" malgré des tas de références liés (Union Jack, reine, RAF, Royal Navy, britanniques...) a été supprimé car le terme n'a pas été cité dans la saga ??!! :* 1941 - Philip Murray is the leader of the CIO, a powerful industrial union, in the United States of America. Time runs an article on his union in their January 27th edition. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye")=> ok :* 1941 - Lord Halifax is the British Ambassador to the United States of America. On February 10th, Life magazine runs an article on him as the new ambassador to America. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - The United States of America is debating whether or not to authorize funds for aid to the Great Britain in its war with Germany. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - June 25 - Joe DiMaggio, a New York Yankees baseball player, plays the 37th game of his hitting streak in a match-up with the St. Louis Cardinals. His streak eventually reaches 56 games. On his 57th game, DiMaggio is defeated by two journeyman pitchers from the Cleveland Indians. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - July - Adolf Hitler orders an invasion of the USSR. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") The title of the newspaper headline which is read aloud by Captain Jean-Luc Picard is, "Hitler on the Move". The largest offensive action taken by Chancellor Hitler this year was the invasion of the USSR by his army.' => La déduction sur un simple titre par MA-en est assez limite compte tenu de leur politique, mais réellement compte tenu de la date de la période (vers le 26 juin 1941 {journal}), c'est tout à fait cet évènement qui est exposé. :* 1941 - December 7 - Naval Air forces of the Japanese Empire attack the United States Navy base at Pearl Harbor. The event results in the entry of the United States into World War II. (TNG: "The Enemy"; VOY: "The 37's"; DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") => Alors pour une fois que la date est citée, ils s'amusent à mettre le jour exact ;) :* 1941 - In an alternate timeline where Edith Keeler had founded a pacifist movement in the late 1930s, America did not enter the war in 1941 either as a result of Japan not attacking or that the peace movement convinced the American government to overlook the attack. As a result, America was delayed in entering World War II which allowed Nazi Germany time to develop nuclear weapons and achieve victory in the conflict. => ok :*1942 - None yet :*1943 - The film, For Whom the Bell Tolls, starring Gary Cooper and Ingrid Bergman was released. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") => C'est quand même beaucoup extrapolé à partir d'une scène diffusée à l'écran (titres, acteurs, date) :*1944 - In 2268, the library computer of the USS Enterprise accessed its uniform section to create an SS Colonel's uniform from this year. (TOS: "Patterns of Force") => ok :*1944 - The town of Sainte Claire, in France, is retaken from the Nazis by the US 29th Infantry Division during World War II. (VOY: "The Killing Game", "The Killing Game, Part II") => ok :*1945 - The Second World War comes to an end on the planet Earth. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") => Alors là, c'est le pompon, les dates 38-45 sont pas cités (on sait que des conflits ont eu lieu notamment en 1944, mais sans plus). Cette référence de MA-en tient uniquement sur le fait que l'Amiral Ross après la Guerre du Dominion a paraphrasé (sans citer ni dater) un discours de Douglas MacArthur de 1945. :=> Ma conclusion générale, la 2GM s'est passé environ en 1944. Elle peut être liée à des conflits (mineurs ou majeurs) entre Allemagne-Angleterre et Japon-USA. {selon leur politique} :Autre avantage, ceux qui ne veulent se baser que sur les faits pourront au besoin éluder certains évènements puisque correctement indiqués comme extrapolés. Ceux qui sont plus "réalistes" ;) verront une chronologie plus fluide et donc plus intéressante aussi. - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 18:55 (UTC) {Rappel Imzadi} "j'imagine que tu vas faire ça pour l'ensemble de la chrono en la remontant ?" :=> Oui, en plus j'aime bien faire ces articles, mais j'ai commencé par 1900 en remontant parce que + facile pour commencer, sachant qu'il me faut à peu près 6 heures par décennies : recherches des sources, recherches wikipediennes, rédaction. - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 18:58 (UTC) effectivement, je comprends mieux ton souhait par rapport à leur politique. TOS la série mère n'était pas un cours d'histoire avec un grand H, mais bien un show qui montrait du doigt la réalité de la société, donc elle était bien basée sur la réalité, donc cette réalité peut être extrapolée comme tu l'as fait pour les profanes puisque source pour elle même... ce qui est fort, c'est que pour les guerres eugéniques (+ la GM3), ils ne respectent rien afin de créer une continuité logique avec tout ce qui est dit à travers la saga ; alors que les épisodes ont souvent montré des clashes entre eux !!! en tout cas bon courage pour la suite... :Perso, j'attends avec impatience le jour où MA-en va mettre la main sur notre chronologie pour dire qu'on fait que des conneries, et qu'on ne respecte pas leur politique du canon ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 19:45 (UTC) mouais, moi ils me gonflent avec leur acceptation du script, mais pas d'une scène coupée. Une scène coupée a bien été tournée car le script la prévoyait ? Personnellement je refuserais le script et des complications de canon seraient résolues ! je prends le Jellyfish en exemple il deviendrait "Vaisseau de Spock" ou bien encore la planète Neural deviendrait du genre planète du peuple de Tyree et serait dans l'article de planètes inconnues... imagine qu'une scène coupée cite le nom de la planète, ils s'opposent eux-mêmes, mais tourneraient ça comme un double point à son nommage, mais continueraient quand même de s'opposer à leur théorie de vu ou entendu à l'écran, ils extrapolent donc d'une certaine façon :J'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la logique de MA-en ;) :J'en ai chié pour faire l'article 1953, vu les 36000 références - From Cardassia with pain septembre 3, 2010 à 17:52 (UTC) on dirait pas qu'il y en a autant, mais je reconnais que la page 1953 est belle et facile à lire c'est cool !!! moi je vois les galeries en colonne, alors ça me l'allonge et toi ??? si ça t'intéresse, sur ma page de discussion, j'ai collé un échange concernant les guerres eugéniques, vu que t'es dans la période, cela t'aidera peut-être à corriger ce qu'il en est et d'également améliorer MA-fr par rapport à MA-en. d'ailleurs j'aimerais connaître tes idées par rapport à ces guerres... :Oui je regarderais et j'étudierais ça à fonds lorsque j'y serais (je stagne un peu dans les années 1960 pour le moment ;) :A l'époque, j'avais déjà étudié largement la question, notamment en essayant de trouver une corrélation entre l'Histoire et l'histoire trek, mais jamais réussi à trouver des extrapolations cohérentes. Ensuite j'avais découvert qu'un roman de Greg Cox existait et faisait justement ça, j'en ai lu un résumé en anglais, mais j'aurais bien aimé lire la version fr. Un long chemin m'attend encore jusqu'aux années 90 par contre. - From Cardassia with pain septembre 10, 2010 à 21:22 (UTC) :Tiens, en vérifiant une simple info, j'ai découvert toute une série de dates qui découlait d'un simple référence et me voilà parti pour 3 heures de recherches : en:Talk:1994. - From Cardassia with pain septembre 13, 2010 à 22:57 (UTC) Pour 1996, excellent !!! voir aussi ma réponse les guerres eugéniques C-IMZADI-4 septembre 19, 2010 à 18:32 (UTC) Copyrights Je trouve ca un peu fort : (Page des modifications récentes) "Si vous voulez que Memory Alpha connaisse le succès, merci de ne pas y inclure pas de matériaux protégés par des copyrights. La responsabilité juridique pourrait en effet compromettre le projet." Faudrait pas decourager les gens. En gros, tant qu'on reste "low profile" et qu'on essaie pas de faire de l'argent avec le projet, on n'aura pas d'emmerdes. Pour les images et le reste, ca devrait entrer sous le "fair use" et on ne devrait pas avoir de problemes avec la license CC. Mais quand on commencera a faire competition a startrek.com, alors la, on va se faire poursuivre (mais ca, c'est une fatalite :-), en esperant que les americains changent de mentalite avant qu'on en arrive la) -- Rcog 3 déc 2005 à 03:48 (UTC) :=> C'est une page spéciale préétablie dont je n'ai pas accès au contenu. C'est en gros ce qu'il est décrit dans les Copyrights traduits directement. :Cela veut dire que les textes doivent être originaux. Si par exemple quelqu'un décide de copier exactement les articles des Dossiers Officiels Star Trek "fact files" (fascicule sorti de 1999 à 2004 en France, Belgique, Suisse...), la société qui a conçu les articles pourra intenter un procès pour plagiat à Memory Alpha. Ce serait pareil sur n'importe quel site. Sur un site collaboratif comme celui-là, ne pas prévenir serait en plus constitutif d'une mauvaise foi et d'une prise de risques plus importante. Quand à faire la compétition à StarTrek.com : :- 1) Bien qu'il s'agise d'un site officiel, un site ne saurait poursuivre un autre parce que son contenu est plus important. D'ailleurs, le site est déjà largement plus complet en terme d'informations que ST.com. D'autre part, ST.com n'a pas vocation à devenir l'encyclopédie ultime de ST, c'est un site d'informations officielles avant tout. Enfin, ce serait à Paramount (et non ST.com) de porter plainte s'ils voulaient faire arrêter le projet. La seule cause de plainte que pourrait intenter ST.com serait le plagiat d'un article. C'est pourquoi il faut prévenir. Les juges jugeraient alors compte tenu du caractère collaboratif, des mesures prises pour éviter ces dérapages (pour prouver la bonne foi) et des mesures prises pour faire cesser l'infraction (édition de l'article incriminé dans un délai rapide)... :- 2) Paramount n'a aucun intérêt à intenter un procès contre MA qu'il perdra de toute manière. D'une part, le coût d'une telle encyclopédie serait exceptionnellement élevé si Paramount voudrait en lancer un. D'autre part, le site est une vitrine pour la franchise qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à voir disparaître puisque elle détaille des produits estampillés Star Trek d'une manière objective (DVD, ...). D'ailleurs, Paramount autorise les sites à parler de Star Trek car cela leur fait une publicité gratuite (idem pour les fanfilms...) à la condition d'être non-commercial. Si Paramount déciderait tout de même d'intenter un procès à MA, cela signifierait que tous les sites Star Trek s'éteindraient d'eux-même par peur, tuant par la franchise. :- 3) Le fait que l'on ne fait pas d'argent permet d'une part de garantir Paramount d'une non-concurrence et de garantir les contributeurs que leurs textes ne seront pas utilisés à des fins commerciales par la suite. :Si tu as d'autres doutes, demande les administrateurs à l'origine du projet anglais pour qu'ils t'expliquent en détails toutes les démarches qu'ils ont entrepris pour assurer la pérénité juridique du projet. A noter que les règles en matière de "libre" et de "Copyleft" sont règlementés depuis les années 70. Références J'ai un problème concernant la rubrique intitulée Références dans chacun des épisodes. Après avoir étudié attentivement la version US de Memory Alpha, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir saisi la logique de cette rubrique. De prime abord, on pourrait penser que c'est la liste de tous les articles qui ont trait à l'épisode, à savoir les personnages principaux, les technologies utilisées ou citées, les planètes visitées ou mentionnées, etc. D'autant plus logique que ce principe avait été créé dans The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Oui... mais non... Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple car parfois on retrouve dans ces références Tasha Yar ou holodeck, mais, par exemple, pour un épisode assez centré sur le holodeck (Angel One), ce terme n'est pas dans la liste ! Ce qui me surprend le plus est le fort décalage avec les mots en lien dans le corps du résumé. M'est avis, donc, que cette liste de références a été créée en décalage (probablement avant) avec la rédaction du résumé et qu'elle s'est inspirée, à l'origine, de l'Encyclopédie. D'après moi, elle permettait de renvoyer vers des articles que le résumé alors réduit ne permettait pas de citer. Ensuite, si de nombreuses améliorations ont été apportées au résumé, la liste des références n'a pas été modifiée. Je suggère donc quelques modifications à choisir parmi plusieurs options : * conserver le principe actuel par traduction simple de la version en * récapituler les termes cités dans l'épisode qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans le corps du résumé ou dans la liste des personnages/acteurs (est-il vraiment indispensable d'inscrire James T. Kirk dans TOS par exemple ? Et je m'auto-réponds : oui pour la première intervention, à savoir on insère tous les personnages principaux dans le pilote, Pulaski dans le 1er épisode de TNG saison 2, idem pour 7 of 9, Ezri Dax, etc. ) * récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé) à l'exception des personnages qui sont déjà dans la liste des acteurs. Quant à la classification par thème, elle apporte une touche différente à la version française par rapport aux autre versions de MA (même si ce n'est pas toujours facile à cataloguer !). Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 14:25 (UTC) :J'ai justement créé cette classification (lors de l'article Stowaway (Malibu Comics)) pour adopter une présentation plus cataloguée pour le lecteur, car certains articles comprennent plus de 200 références, rendant la section assez fade. Comme tu le pensais, il récapitule bien les articles de la base de données liés à l'épisode, je ne savais par contre pas que l'Encyclopedia faisait de même (je l'ai jamais lu). Concernant les décalages, tu parles de la version anglaise ? Si tel est le cas, effectivement parfois c'est assez incohérent et incomplet. D'ailleurs, pour faire la version française de cette section, je commence par voir (et sélectionner) les liens proposés par MA-en (souvent très incomplet), ensuite je vérifie les "pages liés" (voir la boite à outils sur la barre de gauche) qui permet de voir les articles qui redirigent vers cette page pour en sélectionner d'autres au cas où ; et enfin, je vérifie les dialogues pour compléter : http://www.voyager.cz/tos/transcripts.htm http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/ds93s.htm :J'élimine généralement les personnages principaux et les termes trop courants (holodeck, phaser, combadge...) car ils se répèteraient inutilement dans tous les épisodes. Sur ce point, je te confirme ta position (qui était déjà adoptée ici avant) de ne les citer que lors de la première apparition. Tu verras par exemple que Kirk, Sulu et Scott n'y sont référencés sur MA-fr que dans "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (+ dans chaque film) ; McCoy et Uhura uniquement dans l'épisode suivant et Spock dans "The Cage"... Les références des épisodes TNG ne sont pas encore passé sous mon oeil affuté, mais bientôt. Seul TOS a été créé dans ce sens pour le moment. :Concernant certains personnages, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de finalement les y inclure également (Tasha Yar 18 épisodes ; Christine Chapel perso régulier ; Pulasky 20 épisodes) peut-être à tort (à force d'y réfléchir, je me suis dit que les rajouter ne peut pas faire de mal :) J'hésite aussi souvent quand une technologie courante est au centre d'un épisode. :Les références placées plus haut sont également généralement remises dans cette section pour éviter au lecteur de chercher dans un résumé de 200 lignes ou de fouiller dans une liste d'acteurs / Personnages si elles correspondent bien aux conditions de 'référence' que je m'étais fixé. :Comme MA-en, je n'y place par contre pas les informations de production (acteur, scénariste, réalisateur...) pour crééer une base de données complète intégralement intra-univers et éviter ainsi de perturer le lecteur. :Donc c'est bien l'option "récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé)" que j'ai adopté depuis le début de l'aventure (ce qui n'est pas le cas sur MA-en où les règles varient d'un article d'épisode à l'autre). D'ailleurs de nombreuses références ne figurent pas dans le corps du résumé (éléments visuels comme les informations des panneaux d'affichages). Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je récapitule tout de même les personnages (pas acteurs) sauf principaux de la liste des acteurs/personnages car je considère cette section comme une section indépendante du reste de l'article permettant rapidement de lister l'intégralité des références, y compris les personnages aussi bien ceux incarnées à l'écran que ceux cités dans un dialogue ou sur un panneau d'affichage car le lecteur ne va pas nécessairement avoir l'envie de rechercher les liens dans une liste d'acteurs surtout lorsqu'elle est trop longue : http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Motion_Picture#Cast_of_Characters Même si c'est redondant avec la section précédente, je préfère en faire plus que pas assez :) , d'autant plus que la liste des personnages est dans cette section classée par ordre alphabétique plutôt que par ordre d'importance des acteurs :Concernant cette partie, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y investir si elle te prend trop de temps. Je veillerais à la mettre en ordre pour TNG dans les prochains temps (je t'avouerais que je suis en retard pour vérifier et compléter tes articles :) - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:00 (UTC) Bien entendu, la version que je "critiquais" était celle en anglais. Je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste de TOS, donc ce n'est que d'un oeil discret que j'ai regardé les épisodes TOS sur MA-fr. Il est vrai qu'il est préférable d'avoir une certaine uniformité d'une série à l'autre, mais mon souci actuel est surtout de donner de la cohérence aux pages que je suis en train de créer pour TNG. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je vais à l'occasion tenter de reprendre les épisodes déjà créés. Comme tu l'as constaté, j'essaie de suivre une certaine logique dans la création des articles. Je fais les résumés dans l'ordre de diffusion (et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aimerais en sauter quelques uns de temps en temps :( ), et je tisse la toile d'articles autour (les personnages secondaires, les catégories, les listes diverses, ...). J'avoue cependant mon manque d'intérêt pour les technologies ou les vaisseaux. Je sais qu'il y a des fans de Star Trek spécialisés dans les vaisseaux (même en France, si si j'en connais !), donc je leur laisse la main à ce sujet. Je préfère quant à moi m'orienter vers les civilisations et races rencontrées. Dernier point concernant les références, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de reprendre la traduction en français utilisée dans la VF des DVD lorsqu'il peut y avoir doute (par exemple, je viens de découvrir que le sport "Parrisis Squares" est traduit en français par "Parrisis catch", et non les "Carrés de Parrisis" comme je l'avais envisagé au départ !). Autre référence, la VF des Fact Files (Les Dossiers officiels), lorsque le thème a été couvert dans cette édition, évidemment beaucoup moins complète que la VO !! - Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 21:21 (UTC) :Les articles de TNG seront aussi harmonisés avec les autres, je te rassure. :Je procédais de la même manière (dans l'ordre pour TOS sauf quand quelqu'un me créé un article au beau milieu d'une série) et comme toi, je hais les articles technologiques et vaisseaux car trop technique et surtout difficilement traduisibles. Au pire, on crééra des versions très light de ces articles (ébauche) en attendant que d'autres s'en chargent. Je ne te tiens aucune rigueur si tu les évites comme la peste, je fais pareil :) :Concernant les traductions, j'essaie généralement de chercher la traduction exacte dans les Dossiers officiels ou si j'ai le temps dans les épisodes mais lorsque je ne sais vraiment pas je la laisse en anglais quitte à reprendre tous ces liens par la suite lorsque j'ai trouvé. Récemment, j'avais enfin trouvé que Crewman était traduit par Recrue en visionnant un épisode et j'ai passé un bon moment à tout changer dans les articles grâce aux pages liés. Par contre, parrisis cach ne me dit rien du tout, il me semblait avoir entendu une traduction dans un épisode commençant par carrés quelquechose ('de Parrisis' ne me dit rien). Mais si cette traduction est confirmée, créé l'article en ce sens. Si d'autres versions de cette traduction existe, ce dont je suis quasimment certain (toujours chiant quand ils traduisent de plusieurs manières), on avisera en utilisant les redirections. - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:57 (UTC) *''Le personnel de maintenance de la base nous a invités à faire un match amical de parrisis catch. Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?'' (Yar - 11001001 - 6mn53sec) *''We've been challenged to a game of parrisis squares by Maintenance. Want to join us on the starbase ?'' *''El personal de mantenimiento nos ha desafiado a un partido de cuadros de parrises. ¿ Quiere venir a la base estelar ? *''Siamo stati sfidati a parrises square dal personale che se occupa della manutenzione. Vuole venire a giocare con noi ?'' :::::Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 22:17 (UTC) Listes Plaques inaugurales (liste) - Les pluriels sont de préférence à utiliser pour les listes, ce qui permet d'avoir le lien singulier expliquant de quoi il s'agit et le lien pluriel présentant la liste, les 2 étant liés entre eux, ce qui évite de créer des redirections pluriels vers l'article nommé au singulier. Exemple : Klingon intègre un lien vers les personnages, l'article Klingons établit "Cette liste recense l'ensemble des personnages Klingons.". - From Cardassia with pain 16 janvier 2007 à 22:47 (UTC) : Ok, donc si je comprend bien (je suis à peine réveillé, un peu d'indulgence :)))) si je crée un article "torpille à photons" ça concerne l'engin, si ça s'appelle "torpille's' à photons", c'est comme si j'avais créé un truc qui s'appelait "torpilles à photons (liste)". C'est çà ? Je sais, l'exemple est stupide, mais ça me paraît plus parlant de cette manière... :: Oui. ;) Sinon, je viens de créer Catégorie:Listes ( le lien Catégorie:Listes ne marche pas içi !? Je l'ai tweaké en rajoutant ":fr:" !) qui recense toutes ces pages, j'ai commencé à faire le tour de celles qui ne sont pas répertoriées mais j'abandonne ce rôle à un "bot", il faudrait rajouter le lien 'cat' Catégorie:Listes sur toutes les pages "Personnel de" et les pages des races aliens aussi. Des listes, il y en a partouuut ! ;-) (Impressionnant, le travail de décompte des morts sur Voyager, Philou ! Et des vivants !!) StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 10:18 (UTC) Tu as toute mon indulgence Heydrin. Au début, MA-en mettait alternativement "Andoriens" ou "Liste des Ferengis". Moi j'ai décidé de les mettre directement tous au pluriel pour plus de simplicité (évite des noms trop longs, évite le problème d'ordre d'affichage, évite de créer des redirections pluriels). Ensuite, comme toujours, MA-en a changé d'optique et a éliminé les "liste des" pour mettre les noms d'articles au pluriel, comme quoi je vois souvent ce qu'ils vont faire. Si des personnages sont inconnus, on rajoute souvent "inconnus" dans le titre : Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ou Klingons inconnus (cela s'applique uniquement aux listes trop longues - races principales et équipage des principaux vaisseaux) - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) Oh non il a créé la catégorie que j'ai essayé d'éviter depuis le début :( En fait, j'avoue ne pas aimer cette catégorie liste puisque c'est le bordel complet entre les listes présentées dans des catégories ou dans des articles~, et avec l'ordre des articles. Je lui préfère les listes mieux formattées par type de liste comme Catégorie:Personnages. D'ailleurs, sur MA-en, on peut constater de nombreux oublis. - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) :: Bon ben, désolé. Mais, qu'est ce qui va recenser les listes alors? Ca manque de visibilité. Au moins, cette catégorie a le mérite d'exister, non? Comment ca sur Ma-en il y aurait de nombreux manques ? ;) Bon, tu peux supprimer cette catégorie si tu veux. Tiens moi au courant, que j'efface mes dernières modifs. y a une page citant "les interdits de Ma-fr / Ma-en" içi ? :-/ StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 13:30 (UTC) J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait la supprimer, mais simplement que je ne l'aimais pas car je la trouve trop fouillie et mal ordonnée. Je ne considère pas qu'il faut suivre automatiquement les formalismes de MA-en (surtout qu'ils changent d'avis à tout bout de champ). La catégorie Personnages n'existe pas sur MA-en, faut-il pour autant la supprimer alors qu'elle permet de faire le tour complet de tous les personnages dans l'ordre alphabétique, sans avoir à chercher dans des dizaines de catégories ? - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 20:07 (UTC) Tioens, comme d'hab, je vois que MA-en s'amuse depuis quelques jours à éliminer au fur et à mesure des éléments de la catégorie Liste pour les placer dans des listes plus précises catégorie:Personnel lists, ce que j'avais prévu il y a un an déjà quand j'ai créé la catégorie personnages. Donc un gros conseil, ne vous appuyez pas aveuglément sur l'organisation de MA-en et choisissez les options les plus logiques en anticipant ce qu'ils vont faire tôt ou tard. :) - From Cardassia with pain 21 janvier 2007 à 13:24 (UTC)